jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WCD
Hi, welcome to my talk page! Please talk under your name, if you have not talked to me yet feel free to start your own thread and I will get back to you as soon as I am able. Thank you! Whovian39 Hey welcome to the wiki i hope you enjoy it. WOW just looked at your edits... NICE FIND!!!! If only i had an old account... Anyway i will move this to the multiplayer suite page because it is the multiplayer suite and the other two pages don't seem to fit. Can you do that with any games you didn't need the account for? Hey saw some more of your edits. More nice finds well done! I would say if you need any help ask me but i don't think you will need any! Cool nice. I'd be very careful asking jagex because they might deny you using their site and block your way of getting the games. If i were you I'd say you've just found a way to get on the games and you were wondering if they'd let you post the games publicly on your site. Then if they say no we can post the way on the wiki but just be very careful so jagex doesn't see them. Other than that Good luck! What's your site called? Well, I have them saved, only way they can take it off is if they have a hammer and bash my hard drive =p lol. I haven't put them on my site yet because I haven't asked Jagex, and there is still one problem remaining: I don't know where to e-mail them (and them actually reading/responding). Maybe but i'm guessing you use some sort of link to a previous jagex site on the web archive (just a guess) and they could just block that page so you can't run it no matter what you save it too. Oh about how to contact them i have multiple ways you can just give me a minute to find them Hmmm... i think the email that best fits is this: Partners For partnering or commercial enquiries contact: Business@jagex.com Just say you weren't sure where to email but you felt this one was best fitting. Maybe you could put in a good word for the wikia while your at it... lol O.K., e-mailed them. We'll see if they allow me to. Six hours, no response. Well they are a company the size of the government lol. It might take them a little while! Been a couple of days, no response. Oh and btw please could you sign the active users list just so we can like show youre here sort of thing. O.K., signed it. Thanks Hey we just made an official Jagex wikia youtube page and group. If you want to join the group join here! If you want to add the wikia page do it here (it hasn't been up for 48 hours yet but once it is we'll start adding stuff)! Also expect an advert for the jagex wikia to appear on my page, goodison goomba/thegreathighyak's page and the official jagex wikia page! Also hows the jagex thing going? Any replies yet? No replies yet, I'm starting to wonder if Jagex reads their e-mails... we now have a youtube stream here if you're interested! About that page... It isn't working... =[ Yes, there are still some errors, I am still working on it. It's up. Yey can you re-send me the link on youtube? Done. Wow this is amazing!!! Is there any way i can re-pay you? No, all for a friend, no charge ;] No you deserve something for this! You really do lol! I will try and think of something later... hmmm... Rollback status is an idea... but i'm not sure i would need to link this to the wiki in some way... maybe like it is a special site we let only people with proper status on the wiki see... Hmmm... maybe not... I don't know but i will think of something! That's an idea, people can see it when they have the proper status in the wiki. Then they have another thing to look forward to if they keep editing and helping out. ;] Yeah a little pot of gold at the end of the rainbow lol! Amazing work on that thread!! I'm going to post a thread on mechscapeworld about that stellardawn image if you don't mind... interestingly similar to the mechscape logo...Well done!!! Nobody's found that before? Thank you, and I don't care if you post it on the Mechscape forums, I never go there anyway =p. Lol i don't know i've never seen it and i'm usually good at finding these things so who knows? You meet a lot of interesting people on mechscape world you might want to make an account just in-case something interesting happens... jagex are interviewing with quite a few fansites so... =] But how can they prove its Jagex? ;] By the way, check your youtube account for messages, I have a question. Hey we have just set up respected users and you and Rhhh are definately deserving! We haven't come up with the benefits yet but you can put the template on your page the wiki formattings gone funny but i'm sure you can find the template! Sorry this is basicly a copy and paste of rhhhs message its just i don't have too much time. Thank you very, very much! Your welcome lol you earned it! Goodison Goomba Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goodison Goomba (Talk) 02:02, 9 June 2009 Hello! Haven't had a chance to say this yet but welcome to the wiki. You seem to be doing a lot of good work already - keep it up! Hi! Thank you! ;] There is a new blog section on the wiki - you may want to consider moving your updates to your blog page so you have a nice and empty user page. Bonziiznob Hey! Lol, so, here you are! What is up? 13:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! =] UoM:July09 I notice you have made a new template - would I be able to modify it so that it has a parameter and so can be used for more than one month? I will also need to transfer it to a more suitable name if I do. CHECK YOUR EMAIL~ ~